


Pots of Tea and Piles of Papers

by Brynhildr



Series: 40 Days Of Middle Earth [25]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, day in the life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynhildr/pseuds/Brynhildr
Summary: A day in the life of those in the mountain.





	Pots of Tea and Piles of Papers

"Sleep is for the weak!" Dwalin exclaimed as he burst into the royal salon very early one morning. He was wearing training armor and only had one axe strapped across his back.

Bilbo looked up over his delicate cup of fragrant black tea and raised his eyebrow.

"Good morning, Dwalin," he said before returning to his reading. "I wondered if they were ever going to get up."

"Ugh, Dwalin! It's too early!" Kili groaned from where he lay on the sofa next to his brother.

"Five more minutes," Fili said, half sleep and curled up in a soft fur. Both of the young dwarves yelped when Dwalin reached underneath the sofa and lifted, dumping them onto the ground.

"You two were supposed to be at the training ring an hour ago," the large dwarf scolded. "Get your weapons and your leathers and join me in the ring." 

The brothers scampered off into their adjoining bedrooms while Dwalin sat himself down on a chair next to the hobbit.

"Can I help you with something, Dwalin?" Bilbo asked as he set down his reading to pour himself another cup of tea. The dwarf just grabbed a scone and waved off Bilbo's concern.

"How drunk were they last night?" He asked instead. Bilbo shrugged.

"Neither of them threw up, even though the danced around the room and sang until the wee hours. They did, however, call Balin a 'pretty lady' when he came to retrieve Thorin this morning." 

Dwalin laughed and bit into another scone.

"I'll not let them forget that! Oh, my brother must have been chuffed." 

"He did seem resignedly flustered," Bilbo said after a bit of thought. The two brothers entered the room again, this time in their training garb and with combed hair and beards.

"Thank you for the scones, Bilbo," Dwalin said as he grabbed three more and stuffed them in his pocket.

"Why do you think I always serve myself so many?" The hobbit asked with an eye roll.

"Fili, Kili!" Dwalin barked. "To the training grounds! The two hurried through the door without a backwards look and Dwalin followed, barking more instructions.

"Don't miss dinner! Bombur's making something special tonight!" Bilbo called after them. He returned to his reading just as another door opened into the chamber and a dark head poked through.

"What's going on in there?" Dís asked. "Sounds like a miniature battle." Bilbo waved at the dwarrowdam.

"Just Dwalin dealing with your hungover sons."

Dís rolled her eyes.

"Of course. When you get a chance, I've got some trade agreements with the elves that Thorin wants you to look over."

"Let me finish the greenhouse expansion proposal first. Some of these numbers are far off and need a bit of revision." Bilbo frowned at another piece of paper as he compared two.

"When do you meet with Balin?" Dís asked.

"Over Luncheon today. Just leave the papers on the table and I'll get to them. When are you meeting with Thorin?"

"Before tea," she replied. Bilbo pinched the bridge of his nose.

"How would he get on without us?" Bilbo inquired.

"He wouldn't," Dís responded with a grin, before returning to her study. Bilbo looked down at the stack of paper next to him and sighed.

"I'm going to need a bigger pot of tea."

......

That night, when Thorin sank into his favorite high backed chair by the fire, the dwarf groaned as he dropped into the cushion like a sack of potatoes.

"What time is the meeting with the elven king tomorrow?" he asked as he rubbed his beard.

"In the morning," Balin replied as he looked over Bilbo's revisions and Dís' notes. Bilbo and Dís continued arguing softly over another piece of paper and Fili sank deeper into his favorite sofa with his book.

"Good," Thorin nodded before he closed his eyes and leaned comfortably back in the chair. 

Dís and Balin looked over at Bilbo.

"What?" The hobbit asked, confused.

"Go make him sleep in his real bed so he doesn't have a neck ache tomorrow and mess up all pit hard work." Dís shooed Bilbo over to the king.

Bilbo sighed.

"Fine, but only this once," Bilbo replied. He gently shook Thorin and, with a heavy but of persuasion, guided the sleepy king to his bedchamber. When Bilbo didn't Return, Dís and Balin got up to check on the two. 

Both Bilbo and Thorin asleep and cuddled together underneath a giant fluffy blanket.

"Good, they both need sleep," Dís said before heading back to her stacks of papers. "Let's see how far we get before we fall asleep."

Balin joined her and, together, they worked the night away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> Falling asleep again... I obviously need more sleep because I can't keep my eyes open.
> 
> Sorry for any spelling errors.


End file.
